starwarsexefandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars - Vader Rising
Star Wars - Vader Rising was a 5-issue miniseries written by Haou1987, following Darth Vader on a mission assigned by Emperor Palpatine after the first Death Star was blown up by the Rebel Alliance. He was joined in this mission by his personal legion the First Legion, commanded by Commander Kimmund while they traveled to the Unknown Regions. Issues Vader Rising #1 Darth Vader entered the Emperor's throne room in the Imperial Palace, where the Emperor was surrounded by his Royal Guard. The Royal Guard surrounded him while Palpatine berates him for his role in the destruction of the Death Star and tells him there is a mission for him on Corax, where there is an insurgency. Palpatine warns him not to take his Death Squadron, but rather only his First Legion. Vader accepts and leaves for the dock where Commander Kimmund is waiting. Vader orders him to prepare the Darkhawk, they are heading for Corax. As Commander Kimmund relays the orders, Palpatine watches over him as another hooded figure appears next to him. Both Palpatine and the hooded figure note the Dark Side is in motion, but not clear around Vader. Palpatine orders the hooded figure to keep Vader straight, he is to distracted with the hunt of the Rebel cell and the pilot who destroyed the Death Star. The hooded figure leaves. As the Darkhawk soon leaves Hyperspace above Corax, Vader has Kimmund release a set of Probe Droids down to the planet, while they land at the nearest Imperial outpost, which is commanded by Moff Allon Gryph. Vader has a large portion of the First Legion remain aboard the Darkhawk as he, Kimmund and a squad of First Legion Stormtroopers enter the base, with Vader asking why he has been send here. Moff Gryph reveals to him that there have been increased insurgent activities, near the very valuable Doonium mines, a valuable material used in the newer generation of Imperial Star Destroyers. Not believing it is the whole story, Vader has Kimmund deploy a platoon of his men to the nearest mine to check it out, while he Force Chokes Moff Gryph. Moff Gryph convinces Vader enough that he knows nothing more, when a huge explosion takes out one of the mines. Commander Kimmund attempts to establish communications with the Troopers in the field, but Vader tells him to call in all Troopers from the Darkhawk, he'll go handle it himself. Arriving at the blast site, Vader discovers none of the First Legion troopers that were send, survived, but nonetheless he feels a ripple going through the Force. He is ambushed by an entire platoon of insurgents, which he effortlessly kills, but then discovers that one of the insurgents rises again, surrounded by the Dark Side of the Force. Vader kills him again, but the insurgent rises again and once more the insurgent rises. Finally Vader puts him down by beheading the insurgent when Vader is overcome by an enormous presence, reciting to him the Prophecy of the Chosen One and torturing him with images of his previous wife. The voice tells him he know what he fears, he knows what he hungers to. Vader is pulled out of the vision by the arrival of Commander Kimmund and additional Troopers from the First Legion. Vader orders them to scan the surroundings and kill anything or anyone that moves. As Vader leaves for the outpost, a ship out of stealth lands nearby overseeing the scene, the ship revealing to be the Rogue Shadow and the hooded person from before to be Lord Starkiller who orders his droid PROXY to take the Rogue Shadow out in orbit again, he'll be here a while. Vader Rising #2 Vader was standing in front of a large control console inside the Imperial outpost that his First Legion had set up. Commander Kimmund comes to him and tells him they have not detected any other appearances of the strange occurrence that happened before. Vader asks Kimmund how much he knows of the Force to which the Commander responds that he thought they were all simple tricks before, until the Emperor assigned him and his Legion to Vader. Vader is then overcome by a powerful Force presence, that one by one takes over and leaves the bodies of Stormtroopers and Kimmund, telling Vader he is a mere Sith Apprentice, and that he can be so much more then that. Vader demands the voice to reveal himself, when he is shaken out of it, with what just happened appearing to be just a vision. Kimmund reports explosions at the original blast site. Vader tells Kimmund to bring his most trusted men as they travel there. At the earlier blast site, there are at least a hundred people standing completely still but decomposing. One by one they greet Vader as being the Chosen One. Vader once again demands that the spirit shows itself, but one by one the Stormtroopers of the First Legion are taken out of commission and killed. It is only when Vader slices off one of the legs of Kimmund that he manages to regain control over himself. He is then suspended in the air and Vader presumes it is the doing of the spirit and Vader marches on, all alone, arriving in a cave where the Dark Side is strong. A large red Kyber Crystal is also suspended in between seven pillars with ancient writing on them. Vader recognizes the writing as that of the ancient Sith, deducing that the spirit he is talking to must be a Sith Lord himself. The spirit congratulates him on that revelation, finally coming out in the open, calling himself Lord Karvos, a once well respected member within the Sith Empire. Karvos tells him he has passed his first test, but must now pass the second. Vader attempts to force Karvos into supplying him with knowledge, but Karvos simply body jumps into another Stormtrooper that Vader mercilessly slaughters. Karvos continues this a few times before Vader acknowledges the fact that he may need to pass the test Karvos sets before him. Karvos orders him to go to an ancient Jedi shrine not far from the cave. When Vader asks him what he will find there, Karvos says he does not know, but the Force will tell. He promises Vader he will help him fulfill what he wants if he passes this test. Vader is about to head out when Karvos gives him the omnious warning that he must kill his First Legion if he wants to get off this planet again. Vader passes Kimmund and thanks him for his service, before beheading him. Moff Allon Gryph then contacts him saying he lost contact with Kimmund, but Vader also turns against Gryph using the Force Choke on him. Vader thinks however that Gryph is dead, but in reality Lord Starkiller arrives in time to sever the connection while shrouding Gryph in the Dark Side. As Vader makes his way to the shrine, Starkiller stealthily follows him, hiding his presence in the Force. Right before Starkiller can go any further, he is encountered by the Fifth Sister who tells him Vader never travels alone. Starkiller and the Fifth Sister then ignite their lightsabers, instantly engaging each other. Vader Rising #3 Now having undone himself of any attachment to the old Vader, Darth Vader moves towards the ancient Jedi shrine where Karvos told him to go, when he recieves a priority holocall from the Fifth Sister, but the signal is scrambled and unclear, which is because the Fifth Sister is confronted by Lord Starkiller. Vader doesn't care what kind of situation she is in, he warns her not to fail him. He then proceeds towards the ancient Jedi shrine, while on his way he is confronted by the spirit of Karvos possessing various undead villagers. Vader cuts them down one by one. Karvos tells Vader of the history of the planet, how it once was the site of an ancient Jedi Academy, millennia before the Galactic Republic came to be, how he once was a student there, but betrayed by his masters, he turned to the Sith. Vader deduces that Karvos attempts to create a personal bond due to similar backstories of how they came inducted in the Sith Order. As Vader proceeds, the Fifth Sister and Lord Starkiller fight with Starkiller taunting her that she is no match for his powers, he has defeated much stronger then her before. He holds her in a Force Choke telling her his master values her life little more then Vader does and prepares to kill her when the Fifth Sister uses the Force to hurl a giant rock at him, Starkiller barely flinches and cuts it in two halves. This distraction gives the Fifth Sister time enough to escape from his immediate sight. Vaser in the meantime arrives in front of the Jedi shrine and forces it open with the Force. Waiting for him on the other side was nothing but a huge empty circular chamber and Vader demands Karvos to reveal why he wanted this. Karvos laughs beginning to materialize within the chamber. Vader nptes that no Spirit, Light nor Dark, can do that. Karvos tells him the Jedi since the days of the First Jedi Order have been misled to believe that the Light Side would always rule out the Dark. Ever since the First Jedi Order built their first Temples on planets like Ocul on top of Dark Side Force Nexuses, the Dark Side has been pulling a veil over the eyes of the Jedi. The Panthon Ulta could not see it, the unlimited potential of the Dark Side. This brings Vader memories of his travels as Anakin Skywalker with his master to Ocul. Karvos smiles and says that is why he needed Vader here. In order to release the Nexus of the Dark Side here, he needed an Avatar of Uaos, one blessed by the only Jedi Master in the First Jedi Order to actually believe that they were wrong to ignore the Dark Side. Vader, knowing that the potential of the Dark Side could prove useful to him, agrees to help him, knowing of the creed of the Avatars of Uaos. At Karvos' command, two runestones appear from the ground and he tells Vader to meditate with him and let the Dark Side flow through this shrine. Vader and Karvos meditate and indeed the Temple around them begins to change. Karvos nods and tells Vader they are doing it, the Dark Side is about to be unleashed and every single Force-sensitive being in the Galaxy will feel it. An immense shockwave shatters the ground, but Vader is overcome by the Dark Side as Karvos tells him to open up to it, let the hatred, the anger and the Force flow through him. The energies soon become a lot for Vader and he screams in anqguish only to be slightly calmed down when Padme Amidala appears in front of him! As Starkiller hunts down the Fifth Sister, the Fifth Sister once again attempt to reach out to Vader, but to no avail. As Lord Starkiller finally corners her, he is about to choke her to death when the shockwave of energy hits them too and both of them are overcome by pure Dark Side energy, unable to do anything against it. When the both of them manage to stand up, both are shocked as the Fifth Sister sees Chase Piru in front of her and Lord Starkiller sees both Kento Marek and Mallie Marek in front of him. Vader Rising #4 The wave of Dark Side Force energy that hit Starkiller, the Fifth Sister and Darth Vader that caused them to hallucinate their loved ones. However the Dark Side Force event reached further then just the planet Corax as Darth Sidious experiences powerfull hallucinations, with Sidious facing his former master Darth Plagueis. Plagueis keeps torturing Sidious with the taunt of eternity. Vader was faced by Padme who refuses to look him at him, blaming him for his death and his failure to bring her back. Vader admits that he has turned his back and he ignites his lightsaber, when more shadows begin materializing of Jedi Younglings, including those of Ganodi and Serra Keto, who taunt him. Vader cuts the Younglings, Serra and Ganodi down one by one and time by time, but they keep coming back. Karvos begins appearing more clearly and clearly with the waves of Force energy getting more powerful and powerful by the time. Then Padme keeps popping up in front of every Youngling he kills, taunting him and saying he does not deserve her, that he can't save her and that he can try to bring her back, but the Dark Side won't allow him. Karvos instructs Vader to tap into the pure Dark Side and as Vader does, he separates himself from his body, transforming into that of Anakin Skywalker. Vader feels weak in the body of Anakin, held back by the Light Side. Karvos tells him that he must shed Anakin forever, become Vader forever, become the darkness itself. Padme, Serra and the younglings appear around them and all become Darth Vader. In his Anakin form, Vader cuts down the copy Vaders one by one, until he reaches the one who before was Padme and hesitates. In the meantime, the Fifth Sister and Starkiller both face their demons, but what they don't know is that they face each other with them seeing their demons. Chase Piru who appears to the Fifth Sister taunts her saying she couldn't save Chase, leading the Fifth Sister to believe that Chase is actually dead and that she is facing a Force Mirage. In her rage, the Fifth Sister cuts Chase down, only to transform into Vader, who says she failed him for the last time and stabs her, but except for the Dark Side overpowering her, she is not stabbed for real. Starkiller faces his father and mother who tells him they didn't raise him to become an assassin and killer, a weapon for the Emperor. Starkiller refuses to believe the Mirages created by the Dark Side and ignites his lightsaber, preparing to stab his father and mother. Vader in the end does cut down Padme, saying he feels no more ties to the past and transforms back into his Vader form, while Padme, Serra, Ganodi and the other younglings become pure Dark Side energy that is absorbed into an armor in the center of the circular chamber Vader was in before, with Karvos thanking Vader, he did exactly what Vader needed to do. Across the galaxy, Sidious' master disappears in pure darkness and Sidious fears that the Dark Side has only further awakened Vader, calling for Captain Keenah to prepare his shuttle for immediate transport to Corax. As Karvos now is a spirit of pure Dark Side energy inhabiting the armor he pulls out an ancient Sith War Blade and faces down Vader, saying he'll take Vader's place after he tears him from his armor and to show him what Vader did for him he reaches out and pulls the Viliar out of orbit and towards them. With Karvos having absorbed all the Dark Side energy, Starkiller and the Fifth Sister break out of the trance and see the Star Destroyer coming out of orbit and towards Vader, with the Fifth Sister hurtling towards Vader to help while Starkiller follows. Vader Rising #5 As Darth Vader faces off against the spirit of Karvos inhabiting an ancient Sith armor wielding a Sith War Blade and while Vader deals the first few blows and even manages to dismember Karvos' armor of a few limbs, using the Force Karvos manages to keep the armor together. However as the Star Destroyer Viliar came tumbling down to the two on the ground and Vader is forced to tap into the full power of the Dark Side in order to slow the Star Destroyer down and keep the constant Force pressure of Karvos away. When he almost loses control of the Star Destroyer, the Fifth Sister arrives and helps him out, but this is not enough until Starkiller cuts off the controlled armor of the Force, which releases the control of the Star Destroyer back to the people in it. Vader is surprised for a moment with the appearance of Starkiller before attempting to Force Choke him, but the reappearance of the armor and the Sith War Blade cuts it off and the Fifth Sister slams the War Blade shut, by using her own double bladed lightsaber. The three Dark Siders then face off against the Karvos-controlled Armor. Karvos taunts Vader again, telling him it is not to late to bring back Padme Amidala, destroy the other two Dark Siders and the both of them will have enough power in the Dark Side to rip open the Force and do what they want. For a moment Vader reaches out to Force Choke both Starkiller and the Fifth Sister again, but he stops instead gathering all Force power within himself, unleashing all at once. This unleashes all remnant Force energy at Karvos, Starkiller and the Fifth Sister. It disconnects Karvos from the armor, making it bodiless again and the armor is shattered beyond repair. Karvos attempts to escape, but Vader and Starkiller at the same time attempt to cut him off from the Force, which makes him trapped in spirit form inside the ancient Jedi shrine. Karvos knows he can only escape now by taking over the body of another and knowing that Vader and Starkiller are to powerful for him to possess, he goes after the Fifth Sister. Unable to defend herself against the telapathic stress that Karvos puts on her, she is astonished when she learns neither Vader or Starkiller step in to protect her, but let Karvos have his way. As her mind is dominated by Karvos now, she is forced to attack Vader and Starkiller at the same time using both her double bladed lightsaber and the Sith War Blade. Starkiller destroys her double bladed lightsaber and Vader cuts of her hand holding the War Blade. Using the Force the Fifth Sister called the War Blade to her and impaled Vader through his leg. As they are robotic legs, he has little trouble with it and finally holds her in a Force Choke. The Fifth Sister finally manages to push herself back to the surface and begs Vader to kill her. Vader pulls her towards her and impales her, and the shrine begins to tremble, breaking apart, with Karvos fleeing the dieing body of the Fifth Sister, before disappearing into the cracks of the ground, immediately releasing the full pressure of the Force on the world. Before Starkiller can move, Vader holds him in a Force Choke, demanding to know who he is, before the Rogue Shadow appears, opening fire on Vader, who is forced to release Starkiller, while PROXY tells Starkiller to get aboard. PROXY then reveals a hologram of the Emperor who tells both Vader and Starkiller to meet him on Coruscant. As the Rogue Shadow jumps away into Hyperspace, Vader asks his master why he never told him of Starkiller at which the Emperor refuses to answer and closes the hololink. Vader then returns aboard the shuttle back to the Darkhawk. He then sets course for Coruscant. Aboard the Rogue Shadow, Starkiller is asked by PROXY whether they should immediately set course for Coruscant and Starkiller agrees, right before telling PROXY that they first need to visit another place, Felucia before revealing that he kept Moff Allon Gryph alive in the medbay of the Rogue Shadow. Category:Landmark pages Category:Landmark page